


Even Ordinary Creates Happiness

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Alternate Powers or Lives AU [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A disaster uncle, AU where Vanya is an author, AU where Vanya is the famous one in the family, Allison is just theatre actor and didn't make it big, Diego may or may not scare the child, F/F, F/M, Famous Vanya AU, Happyness for Vanya, Helen and Vanya are married dorks, Klaus is a messy uncle, Luther does tho, M/M, She also may or may not be the one in the family to have a kid, This may be a one shot, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya is happy, Vanya may or may not know of her powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just an au where Vanya is the one in the family that is much more famous. The famous sister who is married and so this may make things of course different.





	1. Publishing Stories Not Just Childhood Stories

It wasn't that hard, to become an author....well it was actually when you have yet to actually have a story other than writing of your crappy childhood.

Vanya got one small bit of fame when she wrote her book, but then again it did cause quite a commotion with her siblings and some of the media outlets.

She had gotten another check from another load of her books being sold when her publicist called her.

 _"You need to write more books! Not...you know...life books but some that are action,"_ her agent pushed gently.

Vanya stayed silent and nervously bit her lip before sighing, " _yeah...yeah I guess you're right,"_ she says softly before hanging up.

She tried to write of course...but she had writer's block and had no clue on what to make a book, one not about her life, about.

Romance? No, she wasn't that much of an emotional person.

Action...not really since she's had action going on within her childhood.

She wasn't really sure what to write a book about.

* * *

She was at the store when the thought hit her, she was going to bake a small treat when she saw them.

The marshmallows. 

All of a sudden she had it in her mind for a non-fiction book.

She smiled widely and grabbed the bag of marshmallows. 

She wrote about a boy and a girl who time traveled to place to place to save people. That the two time travelers were just siblings but one of them became lost and the other was stuck in on time era and couldn't leave till the other arrived in the time.

It became a success even when she thought it would flop.

* * *

She even made a few romance ones. They weren't that difficult, just make a few corny lovey dovey crap and there ya go.

Except one made everyone love her more. 

It was a story for a violinist that fell for someone in their orchestra group. However, problems occured in the book.

The book signing overswhelmed her since the paparazzi who got in asked if it was about her since they remembered she played the violin and was in an actual orchestra. 

She blushed and politely debunked their theories.

Didn't stop the media of course.

But the one that sold the most was of the time traveling lost siblings.

Even her siblings bought one, but they couldn't get past the first page, it was too much on who she dedicated the book to.

But it made a certain sibling smile in the future as they found it in the rubble of a library. 

 

> To Five, a brother who was special in the painfully ordinary life I grew up in. Without him, I wouldn't have had the strength to keep at it.

Eventually with each book she got more recognition, but the one that they said was her best work was the non-fiction one. Everyone knew why she found it special, but they loved it because of how painfully heartbreaking it was reading it.

She got invited to more interviews and more pictures taken that she become the Hargreeves that they talked the most about.

She became famous for her books.

And when people watched her play the violin they complimented her, said that an amazing musician would of course be an amazing author.

Then she was invited for photoshoots where they made her feel amazing, photos with her violin and some with her books for her to be in magazines. 

She moved from the lonely apartment to L.A where she made friends with other authors, ones that she knew were real friends. 

She was the much more famous Hargreeves sister of the bunch.

The sister who worked her way to fame the hard way. The tough way. 

For publishing books and not just of real life, but books with elements of her life.

Books that her siblings may not say they read.


	2. Sights of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Vanya meeting 1st chair Helen Cho and falling hard for her.

She didn't notice her at first really.

But the one who was first chair was a guy who was in an accident and couldn't really continue to play the violin. 

Then she came along. 

Helen Cho.

And Vanya was floored.

She found herself being mesmerized at how Helen played her violin.

She was such a disaster that she couldn't even talk to her without being clumsy. 

They awkwardly flirted with one another, the paparazzi even featured them in the front cover of a magazine. 

Her siblings were somewhat confused, except Klaus who she had become close to after an incident. They had no clue on how to react to the development of her relationship with the other violinist.

It was during a book premiere she was scheduled to go to that she invited her to come along. Just as friends of course.

In the end of the book premiere the paparazzi had a few blurry shots of a shy Vanya signing books while Helen had what they deemed 'heart eyes' as she looked at Vanya.

Then they started to date.

Everyone compared their relationship to that of her book but of course they denied it since that was a book and that was their relationship. 

Helen helped Vanya become more emotional, Vanya helped her love playing the violin more.

And when Vanya's powers got a little strong from noise Helen showed the world that she helped Vanya calm down.

Their relationship was always plastered sometimes in magazines, which annoyed a certain Hargreeves since she wanted to show everyone she was a great actress.

Then they got married.

After a few years of dating they announced their engagement. Only Klaus and Diego got invited, but only Klaus came, and he was Vanya's maid of honor who was later introduced to Helen's friend Dave. A veteran who was honorably discharged because they were shot in the shoulder.

The paparazzi and everyone can see that those two had a spark but most of what was published talked about the wedding and the beautiful newlyweds.

And then the two got tattoos of infinity signs and a violin on each wrist, and where the violin hid and erased a tattoo Vanya hated since childhood. 

And their marriage was something that the media loved to showcase since she was the first member from The Umbrella Academy members to marry.

Something that her siblings were a little annoyed at.

But she was happy for marrying the love of her life.

She was now Vanya Hargreeves-Cho, which she didn't like but her last name was what made her famous but now her now her new last name would lead a bit more happiness.


	3. A Child is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vany and her wife have a child

Vanya loved being married. She loved to show off Helen at how great and badass she was. Well...only if Helen agreed of course.

Which at an interview she had gone to they said she was like a certain stand up comedian. 

To which she smiled and thanked them.

She loved Helen so much.

Helen was the one to bring it up, her wife noticing how Vanya would eye a baby any time that they went out.

"Vanya, love?" she asked softly.

"Yes love?" her wife said looking up from her music sheet.

"I was thinking...would you like to have a baby?" she asked a bit cautious.

Vanya paused before turning around to look at her wife and frowns, "why are you asking this?" she asked curiously.

"Because...I see how you look at other babies and children, and I want you to be happy dear," Helen said as she got closer to Vanya and stroked her hair.

"....let me think about it for a while," was the quiet reply.

Helen nods.

Vanya thought about it for a week, and almost backed out of agreeing that she did want a child.

She did, but she didn't know how to be a mother, her childhood wasn't very good and she had no idea on how to take care of one.

Except...she had Helen with her, her wife would be there to help her at all times of course.

That and Klaus could help since he had Dave to help him see how amazing he was.

So she agreed informing Helen that she would be the one to carry the baby and only told Klaus and Dave of her plans as well as her manager who couldn't really stop her.

They did tests and treatments and after 2 months Vanya was given the news that she was pregnant.

Helen took care of her deeply which made her feel more special.

Klaus was just so excited and began to buy things for the baby with Dave.

Eventually the news caught wind and magazines came out about her pregnancy.

A certain rumor's happiness at finally getting a major part in her theater's production of Hamilton died out on the news and rumored herself a guy to be her boyfriend which as well caught the news of magazines.

Although, Vanya and Helen's news was the major gossip for a couple of months.

Vanya kept playing until her small belly couldn't let her play anymore with all the kicking the baby kept doing. So she went into writting a new story.

She wrote one of a pregnant violinist falling for a certain person that went to her performances and complimented her when the shows were over. Helen would gently tease that it must be about them but Vanya just playfully rolled her eyes at her.

As months passed Vanya would get nervous but Helen would reassure her that she was there for her, as well as Klaus, and Dave to help them.

A couple more months and Vanya gave birth to two little boys, identical twins really.

Klaus was there during the birth as well as Ben when he was able to make him corporeal.

She named them Vincent Klaus Hargreeves-Cho and Heath Benjamin Hargreeves-Cho which both her brothers were touched at having their nephews named after them.

Their names were kept private as well as the birth.

All her siblings, except Klaus and Ben, were a bit shocked a few months later when a few photos were taken from a distance of Vanya and Helen on a walk with a stroller for the twins.

Very surprised indeed.


End file.
